official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
DeKalb County, Georgia
DeKalb County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 691,893. Major roads Interstate 20 Interstate 85 Interstate 285 Interstate 675 US Route 23 US Route 29 US Route 78 US Route 278 Georgia State Route 8 Georgia State Route 10 Georgia State Route 13 Georgia State Route 13 Connector Georgia State Route 14 Georgia State Route 42 Georgia State Route 124 Georgia State Route 141 Georgia State Route 154 Georgia State Route 155 Georgia State Route 212 Georgia State Route 236 Georgia State Route 260 Georgia State Route 410 Geography Adjacent counties Rockdale County (east) Gwinnett County (north) Henry County (south) Clayton County (southwest) Fulton County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 53.42% Black or African American (369,609) 29.63% White (205,007) 9.34% Hispanic or Latino (64,622) 5.67% Asian (39,230) 1.94% Other (13,425) 15.7% (108,267) of DeKalb County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Like Fulton, DeKalb also suffers from quite high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 1,672 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 41.33 murders a year. Pokemon Due to widespread urbanization, wild Pokemon in DeKalb County have unfortunately become very, very rare. Communities Cities Avondale Estates - 2,960 Brookhaven - 51,567 (ACS) Chamblee - 9,892 Clarkston - 7,554 Decatur - 19,335 Doraville - 8,330 Dunwoody - 46,267 Lithonia - 1,924 Pine Lake - 730 Stone Mountain - 5,802 CDPs Belvedere Park - 15,152 Candler-McAfee - 23,025 Druid Hills - 14,568 Gresham Park - 7,432 North Atlanta - 40,456 North Decatur - 16,698 North Druid Hills - 18,947 Panthersville - 9,749 Redan - 33,015 Scottdale - 10,631 Tucker - 27,581 Neighborhoods and unincorporated communities Atlanta Chinatown Collinsville Ellenwood (partly in Clayton, Henry and Rockdale counties) Embry Hills International Village Klondike Lenox Park Northlake Pittsburg Smoke Rise Snapfinger Ghost towns Constitution Climate Fun facts * Pine Lake was established as a city in December 1937, after a short life as a summer retreat run by the Pine Woods Corporation. The corporation sold lots around a small fishing lake to Atlantans who lived in (then) faraway areas like Buckhead for use as a weekend retreat. The 20' x 100' lots sold for $69, and the advertisement for lots directed people "from Decatur down the unpaved Rockbridge Road East." Many homeowners continued to use their property as a weekend getaway long after the city incorporated. Prior to development, Pine Lake was a portion of a farm. The lake was formerly a widened region of Snapfinger Creek, and the valley that encompasses much of the town was where corn was grown. The lake was dammed by the Army Corp of Engineers as erosion and flood control, prior to the official FDR lake projects. * In 2009, DeKalb earned the Atlanta Regional Commission's "Green Communities" designation for its efforts in conserving energy, water and fuel; investing in renewable energy; reducing waste; and protecting and restoring natural resources. * DeKalb is Georgia's second-most diverse county. * DeKalb is primarily a suburban county, and is the second-most-affluent county with an African-American majority in the United States, behind Prince George's County, Maryland, in suburban Washington, D.C. * DeKalb County in recent years has become a Democrat stronghold, and easily one of the most liberal counties in both the South and the United States. Category:Georgia Counties